Sunday Morning
by Choco-Pudin
Summary: Era un día domingo por la mañana, llovía suavemente y el silencio recorría la habitación. Ahí, en esa pequeña cocina, se encontraban dos almas que no querían separar sus cuerpos. Shounen Ai. KanShou.


_**Disclaimer:**__ Mawaru Penguindrum y los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores._

_**Advertencia:**__ Shounen Ai._

_**Pareja:**__ KanShou._

* * *

**Sunday Morning.**

Se sentía la lluvia caer tranquilamente contra la ventana, a pesar de ser temprano se podía contemplar un cielo gris, amenazando que habría una tarde algo intranquila, pero era domingo, y estudiantes como ellos no tendrían que preocuparse.

Allí se encontraba, cortando, de manera sincronizada los vegetales que conformarían un delicioso almuerzo algunas horas después. Estaba completamente tranquilo y relajado, podía sentir como el silencio inundaba el lugar, Morfeo aún no le regresaba a sus hermanos, o eso creía, y esto le daba cierta privacidad, aunque esto no eran razones suficientes para su hermano, quién no comprendía cómo el de pelos azules se levantaba a esas horas, siempre con una sonrisa.

Mientras se encontraba en su inmensa paz, algo le interrumpió. Era una puerta, abriéndose lentamente, tratando de no producir sonido, fracasando en su objetivo. El pequeño cocinero estaba extrañado ¿Cuál de sus hermanos interrumpía su tiempo a solas?, se asomó lentamente por la puerta de la cocina y se encontró con Kanba, caminando hacia él.

- Buenos días, Shouma - El pelirrojo se posicionó frente a él. Se podían apreciar las ojeras adornando su rostro, indicio de que no había pasado una muy buena noche

- Bueno días, ¿Dormiste mal? - La pregunta fue inmediata, estaba claramente preocupado. No era normal que se alejara de su "cueva" tan temprano y con esa "hermosa" expresión en su cara.

Un "No lo hice" recibió por respuesta, y comprendió que el insomnio se había apoderado de Kanba esa noche. Le miró con preocupación ¿Qué le pudo provocar que no pudiera pegar una pestaña en toda la noche? Estaba hundido en sus pensamientos, buscando una respuesta hasta que fue interrumpido, por un caricia en su mejilla por parte del pelirrojo quién le esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa. Sintió como su rostro comenzaba a arder ante el gesto, por lo que se dio vuelta y se dirigió con rapidez donde su trabajo como "Chef" de la familia le estaba esperando.

- Como ya estás despierto, podrías ayudarme ¿no? - le dijo con un leve tono de reprimenda tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo que le había provocado el tacto.

- A mi no se me dan esas cosas - dijo Kanba, restándole importancia.

Infló sus mejillas, la actitud del pelirrojo le había molestado, aunque estaba más que acostumbrado, siempre los que se encargaban de la casa eran Himari y él. Le iba regañar su actitud hasta que sintió como unos brazos le rodeaban su cintura con delicadeza y el cuerpo de Kanba se situaba en su espalda. Estaba Sorprendido, un dulce color carmín se situaba en sus mejillas.

- ¿K-Kanba? - El nerviosismo volvió, y dominó su cuerpo ¿Ahora cómo haría la Comida con tranquilidad?

-Déjame estar así un poco más - Kanba acomodó su cabeza en el hombro de Shouma, sus labios rozaban lentamente contra su cuello.

Se había quedado estático, lo debió haber apartado mientras pudo, pero no pudo contra aquellas palabras. Ahora no podía seguir, no porque no tuviese espacio, tenía suficiente libertad, pero sentía que si seguía así, actuaría tan torpe que seguramente acabaría lastimando a alguno de los dos. Ahora ya era demasiado tarde, no quería que lo soltara ¿Qué le ocurría? No debía tener estos confusos sentimientos porque.. ¿era su hermano, verdad?. Un rotundo "No" hizo eco en su cabeza y sabía que tenía razón, ellos no eran hermanos, desde un principio habían sido simples extraños que el destino había unido, fingiendo tener la misma sangre.

Si no eran Hermanos, ¿Qué eran?, No eran simples conocidos, ¿Amigos?, no era ese tipo de cariño el que se tenían uno al otro. Se encontraba profundamente metido en sus dudas, hasta que Kanba le sacó de sus pensamientos con un pequeño beso en su cuello.

-¿No seguirás cocinando?

- ¡A-Ah! S-Sí, por supuesto - Los colores se le habían subido a la cabeza, tomó el cuchillo con torpeza dispuesto a terminar de cortar los vegetales pero el nerviosismo sólo provocó que se hiciera un pequeño corte en el dedo.

-¡Ahg! - dio un pequeño y ahogado grito de dolor, se tapo el dedo con la otra mano como acto reflejo. El de mayor estatura tomo su mano con delicadeza y la acercó a sus labios, lamiendo la sangre y besando la herida. En ese momento Shouma sólo podía escuchar como su corazón se aceleraba rápidamente, entrecerró sus ojos mientras sentía que sus mejillas ardían, la mano que estaba en aquellos labios ahora se encontraba en la mejilla del de cabellos rojizos, acariciando su cara con suavidad. Sus miradas se conectaron, se perdían en los ojos del otro, acercándose un poco, la distancia era mínima, podían sentir la respiración del otro y sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente. En éste momento nada más existía sólo la presencia de aquel que admiraban, pronto, Kanba se acercó peligrosamente a sus labios y . . . Se sintió abrir lentamente la puerta

-Buenos Días, Sho-chan - la pequeña de cabellos anaranjados se restregaba los ojos con sus manos, asimilando el despertar.

Por acto reflejo, se separaron de inmediato ¡¿Qué haría Himari si los viera en tal situación?!

-¡Buenos Días, Himari! - Gritó el Pelirrojo con una sonrisa nerviosa y un ardor en sus mejillas, tenía que disimular, aunque no le funcionaba muy bien.

-¿Eh? ¿Kan-chan? ¿Por qué estás despierto tan temprano? - la pequeña le miraba con algo de incredulidad, ella y Shouma solían despertarlo, y no era una tarea fácil, parecía imposible que se haya despertado por sí mismo y tan temprano.

Allí, dándole la espalda a la situación, estaba **él**, apoyado en la mesa, con los brazos temblorosos y un intenso color carmín adornaba su cara por completo, incluso las orejas. Su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que la respiración se había vuelto dificultosa. Estaba claramente nervioso y tenía buenas razones para estarlo, estuvo a centímetros de los labios de su hermano y se encontró decepcionado ante la interrupción ¿Qué eran esos sentimientos que estaba procesando en ese momento?

- ¿Y donde se encuentra Sho-chan? - su hermana estaba entrando a la pequeña cocina, esperando encontrarlo ahí, su búsqueda fue un éxito. La pregunta de la menor rápidamente lo sacó de sus inexplicables pensamientos, se voltio de inmediato - B-Buenos D-Días, Himari-chan - las palabras se trababan en su garganta.

-¿Te encuentras bien? - la chica se encontraba preocupada.

-P-Perfectamente - respondió, cortando la conversación dedicándose a terminar el almuerzo que había dejado esperando hace un momento atrás.

El día transcurrió con normalidad, ambos varones habían decidido, telepáticamente, no tocar el tema aunque las miradas que se enviaban uno al otro bastaban para entablar una "conversación". Pensó que fue algo casual, que no volvería ocurrir, esto provocó un poco de angustia en él mientras acariciaba sus cabellos azules mirando pensativo por la ventana, sin embargo no sabía que su "hermano" se sentía orgulloso, había descubierto cómo acercarse más a él, y no planeaba dejar de abrazar su cuerpo cada domingo que lograra abrir sus ojos por las mañanas.

* * *

Bien, éste es mi 4to fic, el 2do que me atrevo a subir y el 1ro con tematica Yaoi.

Desde hace mucho tiempo que no escribo nada, y menos subo algo FanFiction, pero aquí estoy de vuelta! ¿Y por qué? Bueno, hubo un tiempo en que me quedé sin Pc y descubrí que podía ver FF por el celular, me envicié de nuevo con los Fics y quise escribir uno.

Escribí sobre _Mawaru Penguindrum_, mi serie favorita, ya que aquí no hay muchos Fanfics de ésta serie, y menos todavía de ésta pareja. Recuerdo que desde que empecé a ver la serie me gustó el _KanShou_ y me sentía culpable ya que -según yo- era "Incesto" y yo supuestamente lo aborrecía, me dio una gran alegría cuando descubrí que no eran hermanos sanguíneos x'DDD

_Reviews?_


End file.
